Baron Delaroche
Baron Delaroche is the current Leader of Limbo, and the oldest Skeletal in existence. History It is unknown how Baron died, and nothing is known of his life as a human, except that he was born almost completely blind. It isn't certain if Baron is even his real name, and he isn't the type to share secrets with anyone. Although Baron is the oldest Skeletal in Limbo, he was not the first. He was the thirteenth, and arrived as a little boy. Back in the early days of the Four Worlds, not many humans existed on Earth, so there weren't many deaths, leaving Limbo quite bare. Baron grew close to the other twelve Skeletals, and they all formed a strong family-like bond. One day, they decided to teach Baron how to use his powers. He was a quick-learner, and could use his powers well by the end of the day. On that very same day, the Archangels invaded Limbo. Worried that the Skeletals were getting too strong, the Archangels tried to strip them of their powers. The Skeletals were not at all happy with this, so a fierce battle broke out. Baron, only new to his powers, didn't take part, and hid in the ocean, beneath the waves. By the time he surfaced, every single one of his Skeletal family were gone. The Archangels knew he was alive, but were not aware that his powers had been awakened. They allowed him to live, as long as he did not tell any of the future Skeletals about what had happened. Ever since that day, Baron has despised angels, and refuses to allow anyone to speak to them, or about them. War of Spirits Being the only Skeletal in existence, Baron became the Leader of Limbo by default, unbeknownst to the Archangels. He decided not to reveal this information to the new Skeletals either, to save himself from unwanted attention. When the War of Spirits broke out, he prepared to protect his people - he did not want to lose his family and loved ones ever again. However, the War never reached Limbo, and he was saved from using his powers and revealing his Leadership. The Accident Baron was charming some women when he saw Vincenzo DeLuco on the beach. Baron discovered that Vincenzo had accidentally sent a living baby boy into Limbo. Furious, he shouted at Vincenzo, who apologised for his bumbling mistake. He immediately tried to return the boy back to Earth, but accidentally sent a Skeletal called Eve with him. Horrified, Baron demanded that Eve was returned at once, but Vincenzo found that he could not bring her back due to the fact that he had no idea where she was. Baron stormed off into a cave and activated his powers for the first time in years. Being a Leader, he was much stronger than Vincenzo, but even he couldn't find Eve. Meanwhile, Vincenzo was banished for his stupidity, and was stuck in Limbo. Baron spent every day for the next few months trying to focus his powers and finding Eve. He was so busy trying to find her that he did not notice her best friend, Sergei, slowly grow mad by her loss. The Invasion Eventually, Sergei snapped. He gathered the Skeletals and even the three remaining demons from Hell (including Cyrus Ellingham), and formed an army. Baron did not realise what was going on until Sergei and Ellingham cornered the banished Vincenzo and tortured him until he unleashed all of his powers, thus opening a portal to Earth. Baron could not stop them, and watched as every Skeletal disappeared from Limbo, leaving just him and the broken Vincenzo. While the Sergei and his army invaded London, Baron remained in Limbo. He despised Vincenzo, but could not leave him in such a state of agony, so Baron spent the next few days using every bit of power he had to keep Vincenzo alive. Such devotion changed his attitude towards Vincenzo, and he found himself starting to care for Vincenzo in a way he had never cared for someone before. Revelation By the time Vincenzo woke up, Baron had fallen for him. They immediately rushed to Heaven, where they were stopped by the angels. Baron finally revealed his powers by blasting the angels away, and explained to Vincenzo that he was actually the Leader of Limbo. The two then hurried over to the Palace and told Raphael Briathos everything. Unfortunately, this caused the already-unstable Raphael's soul to collapse, and Baron had to use all his powers to keep Raphael's soul alive until Vincenzo could carry him to Purgatory. Once Raphael woke up, he finally accepted the truth, and began to work with Baron and Vincenzo to stop Sergei and the demons. The Aftermath After Sergei was saved from his madness, the Skeletals were returned to Limbo. The Archangels, finally seeing sense, decided that their treatment of the Skeletals had been cruel, and to make amends, they allowed the Skeletals to enter Heaven, and decided to get rid of Limbo once and for all. Sergei decided to commit suicide by staying in Limbo as it was being destroyed. Baron immediately slipped back to Limbo, unnoticed by the others, to try and persuade Sergei to go to Heaven instead. Meanwhile, Limbo was being torn apart. The last Skeletal to cross, Eve, tried to jump the Chasm that seperated Heaven and Limbo (for the bridge had already been destroyed), and missed. Vincenzo immediately swooped down the Chasm and caught her, and flung her through the Gates just as they closed. The agony of touching a Skeletal was too much for him and he lost his balance, but before he could fall down the Chasm, he was caught by Baron. The two watched as Heaven disappeared. The moment it was gone, Vincenzo's wings fell from his back, for the connection between Limbo and Heaven was gone. Baron finally embraced Vincenzo, and the two shared a kiss. The portal that Vincenzo had created earlier was still intact, because Raphael was using all his powers in Heaven to keep it open for them. Together, the two ran through it, and entered Earth. Quietly, they watched as the portal disappeared. It is widely believed that Limbo is now gone forever, but, now a human on Earth, Baron still has his powers. He hasn't told his lover this, and the two currently live a happy life together in London. Appearance Baron is almost as old as time itself, but he looks barely older than thirty-five. While younger Skeletals than him look absolutely ancient, he has managed to preserve himself using his hidden powers. Unlike most, he prefers to keep his hair short and messy. His hair is mostly black, but the tips of his hair are bright white, and this makes him stand out quite a bit in a crowd. However, true to his Skeletal nature, he kept part of his hair long. He turned it into a dreadlock, and this dreadlock hangs from the left side of his head and is pure white. His eyes, too, are different from other Skeletals. Instead of being black, they are white. However, one eye has sectoral heterochromia; the iris is mostly white, but a section of it is black. This is the result of being almost completely blind when he was born. Like all Skeletals, Baron is thin and pale. However, he's not as short as most, and even has a few muscles. He's one of the tallest Skeletals in Limbo; almost as tall as an angel. He is as good-looking as a Skeletal can get, and many of the female Skeletals enjoy his company. Personality Like all Skeletals, Baron loves to have fun. He spends his days charming the Skeletal females and playing with the younger children. He's very friendly and likes to joke around, but he can turn deadly serious when he needs to. He despises the angels, and whenever he sees one crossing Limbo to reach Purgatory, he grows cold and distant. It's a well-known fact that Baron is a rather good-looking Skeletal, and he knows it. Although Skeletals cannot mate, it does not stop him from enthralling women and flirting almost constantly. He loves each and every Skeletal around him, and treats them all like family. Although he has never revealed his Leadership to anyone, many people go to him for help, and everyone views him as a kindly older brother. Powers As the Leader of Limbo, Baron has great powers - he is the only person who can equal Ellingham and Raphael. He can do whatever he wants; shapeshift, form lands, even disappear. However, he cannot bring back his people's powers, for they were locked away by the angels. He only uses his powers when his people are in grave danger. Being the Leader of Limbo has allowed him to survive for much longer than ordinary Skeletals; he is ancient, yet he still has a youthful appearance. Also, his long life has granted him the chance to grow taller than every other Skeletal, and he has a more powerful physique than others. Interesting facts *Baron Delaroche means'' 'nobleman of the rock'''. It is likely that this name is one that Baron created for himself. *Baron was born almost completely blind. *He was he first Skeletal to ever enter Heaven, and also the first to form a relationship with an angel. Category:Skeletals Category:Leaders of Limbo